The American Girl
by fatimaif
Summary: Avant sa première anné à l'université,Bella décide de traversé l'Europe avec son sac à dos pendant deux mois.Dans l'avion, elle rencontre la privilégié brebis galeuse Edward Cullen,qui l'apprécie et veut la rejoindre pour le voyage et beaucoup plus. lemon


_**Chapitre 1: Forks, **_

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

«Tu devrais emballer une veste d'hiver», me disait ma mère alors qu'elle m'aidait à faire le trie dans ma penderie pour la dernière fois avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Je roulais des yeux et retirais quelques tee-shirts de plus et des paires de sous-vêtements de ma commande.

«Ce sera l'été en Europe aussi maman, je n'aurai pas besoin d'une veste d'hiver. J'ai empaqueté mon fidèle capuchon et une veste légère. Je suis sûr que ce serai plus que suffisant. S'il se refroidit trop, je resterai à l'intérieure... comment c'est?» j'ai demandais avec frustration, alors que je mettais ma boite de cosmétiques dans mon grand sac à dos rouge. J'avais conduis à Seattle avec ma meilleurs ami, Angela pour visiter REI et choisir le plus grand sac à dos et le plus robuste que je pourrais trouver. Elle m'a recommandé un sac rouge brillant pour que je sois capable de le trouver facilement quand je devrais le récupérer, c'est à dire sur chaque vol que je devrais prendre parce que c'était trop grand pour un bagage à main. À la place, j'avais un petit sac pour le porter sur moi. Ma mère insistait pour coudre un petit drapeau Canadien sur le sac, parce qu'elle pensait que les Européens seraient plus agréables avec moi s'ils pensaient que j'étais canadienne, plutôt que Américaine. Je la laisser faire parce que j'étais fatigué de l'écouter à propos de cette saloperie pendant deux semaines. La dernière chose que je voulais faire pendant ma dernière semaine à Forks était de discuter avec ma mère.

«est-ce que tu a prie ton passeport?» demanda mon père, Charlie, alors qu'il passait sa tête dans ma chambre.

«oui, j'ai mon passeport. J'ai mon argent, mon laisser-passer pour Euro rail et mes cartes téléphoniques», je soupirais pendant un moment avant de continuer. «J'ai aussi mes billets d'avion pour New York et pour Londres, mon livre à propos du voyager en Europe par train, mon appareil-photo avec des cartes de mémoires supplémentaires et le numéro de téléphone de Grande-tante Charlotte en Irlande.» Je regardais mes parents alors qu'ils hochaient la tête en même temps. Ils n'étaient pas trop excités que j'ai décidé de faire ce voyage avant d'être partie à New York en septembre pour la faculté, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter un autre été à Forks. Donc quand j'ai finie par faire ma promenade complète à Columbia pour l'histoire de l'art. J'avais décidé de dépenser une partie de l'argent que j'avais réussi à économiser pour un voyage en Europe de deux mois. Je voyagerais en train à travers autant de pays de je le pouvais, en voyant autant de vues différentes, et de ville qu'il m'était possible. Je projetais de rester dans des divers foyers, ce qui était bien sûr irritant pour Charlie, mais je ne pourrais pas m'offrir les hôtels cinq étoile dans lesquels il souhaitait que je me logerais.

«Ici, tu devrais prendre ça avec toi», disait Charlie pendant qu'il essayait de me donner une petite boite de macis.

«Papa, je ne passerai pas même la sécurité de l'aéroport avec ça», bégayais-je avec frustration. Il le retirait avec réticence et me regardais avec des remords alors que je fermais la fermeture éclair de mon sac, le poussais sur mon dos et me dirigeait en bas des escaliers pour le mettre dans la voiture en attendant.

Angela et son petit ami Ben se sont manifestés quelques moments après que nous soyons revenues en bas. Nous étions supposés faire le voyage ensemble, nous en avions parlé pendant des années, mais quand le temps pour réserver les billets est arrivé, elle avait annuler. Son père avait été diagnostiqué avec le cancer en plein milieu de l'année pendant notre année junior, et les chose s'aggravaient progressivement pour lui, elle avait donc décidé de rester pour être avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer; J'aurais fait exactement la même chose si ça avait été Charlie. Son père, M. Weber avait essayé de la convaincre de venir avec moi, même si c'était juste pendant deux semaines, mais Angela savait que sa place était avec son papa, donc je vole en solo pour le voyage maintenant.

«Envoie-nous des tas de cartes postales», avait sourit Angela, tandis qu'elle me prenez dans une grande étreinte. Je connaissais Angela depuis l'école préparatoire, quand on portait toutes les deux le même uniforme. Il semblait que nos deux parents aimaient faire des courses à la Cible. Nous avions fait une fête, quelques jours plus tôt, où nous avions réussi à devenir extrêmement bouleversé et nous avions passé une majeure partie de la nuit à pleurer sur le fait que ça devait être «notre» voyage. Eh bien, elle pleurait et je la soutenais.

«Tu t'occupera bien d'elle?»avais-je demandé à Ben. Ils sortent ensemble depuis deux ans déjà et ils sont l'un des couples les plus mignons de Forks. Ils vont même partir à l'université ensemble à Seattle à l'automne. J'ai regardé Ben pendant qu'il avait tranquillement incliné la tête en guise de réponse à ma question.

«N'oublie de visiter le Louvre à Paris et la Galerie Nationale à Londres, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont une excellente exposition impressionniste» Angela n'est pas fane de l'art, mais pendant le temps où on planifier le voyage, elle s'était un peu jeté à l'eau et savait tout ce qui ce produisait dans chaque ville que nous étions supposés visiter. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire que j'avais abandonné l'itinéraire que nous avions établie et que j'allais décider sous l'impulsion du moment où aller et quoi faire.

«Tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veut, hein? Tu n'a pas à rester deux mois en Europe» m'avais dit ma mère, Renée alors que je balancé mon sac à dos dans le coffre de la voiture de police de Charlie après qu'Angela et Ben soient partis. Ils avaient insisté pour me conduire à l'aéroport ensemble, mais quelques jours plus tôt la veille Ford de ma mère est officiellement morte sur le côté de l'autoroute, ainsi nous étions là, nous offrant des adieux maladroits devant la voiture préféré de Charlie. Si nous avions tous consenties pendant le dîner, la nuit dernière, pour nous faire nos adieux douloureux à la maison, donc nous ne ferons pas de scène à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac. Ce ne serais pas bien.

«Ne prend pas de drogues et ne te promène pas dans les rues sombre tard le soir» m'avait recommandé Renée alors que nous arrivions prés de l'aéroport en silence. «et ne parle pas au inconnus.»

«Toutes les personnes qu'il y a en Europe sont des inconnus pour moi maman. Qu'est ce que tu attends que je fasse? Prendre un tableau noir et écrire des messages en langues étrangères? Je n'ai pas étudiez le français fondamental et l'italien pour rien.» avais-je remarqué avec une certaine frustration alors que j'essayais d'ignorer son conseil. Je mettais mes écouteurs à nouveau dans mes oreilles et j'ai augmenté le son de ma musique dans le but de calmer mes nerfs. Je n'avais jamais été loin d'aucun de mes parents pendant plus de trois nuits, deux mois seront donc une énorme période pour moi. Renée m'a acheté pour une valeurs de cents dollars de cartes téléphoniques pour que je puisse discuter avec elle sur une base fréquente. Avec ma chance, elle ne marcherons probablement pas en Europe.

Nous nous sommes arrêté devant la section «départs» de l'aéroport et Charlie m'a aidé à décharger mon sac de la voiture pendant que maman me faisait encore un câlin. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait serré dans ses bras autant les dix-huit dernières années de ma vie qu'elle avait fait pendant les sept derniers jours.

«Soit prudente, jeune fille.» M'avait dit Charlie pendant qu'il me serré fermement dans ses bras et j'ai disparu par les portes automatiques. J'ai eu un coup d'œil rapide vers mes parents et j'ai vus mon père qui étreignait ma mère,elle étais inconsolable. J'ai ressentis un petit pincement au cœur de remords de les laisser, mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais trop envie de faire et je le regretterais encore plus si je ne le faisais pas. Après l'enregistrement des bagages et avoir traversé tous les contrôle de sécurité, Je m'installe délicatement dans une chaise à devant ma portes d'embarquement et j'ai attendu avec impatience. J'ai regardé la foule de personne qui prenais le même vol que moi à JFK à New York. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires principalement. Il y avait une famille avec des enfants et j'ai juste prié pour que leur plus jeune garçon, qui regardais autour de lui ne s'assoie pas n'importe où près de moi.

Quand nous avons finalement embarqué et étions tous assis dans nos sièges, j'ai remis mon iPod à la liste de lecture du voyage que j'avais faite et j'avais fermé les yeux, désireuse de dormi avant mon escale et que je me dirige finalement vers Londres. C'est le plus excitant voyage de Bella Swan.

_**Point de vue de Edward.**_

Je détestais l'aéroport JFK. J'avais beaucoup voyagé pendant mes dix-neuf années, grâce à mes parents, pratiquement nomades qui préféraient en réalité que je les appelle par leurs prénoms, Carlisle et Esme. Je pense que ma haine de JFK provenait probablement du nombre considérable de personnes qui voyageaient par ici quotidiennement. Mon meilleur, Jasper, se moquait toujours du fait que je détestais les gens et c'était sa théorie quand à pourquoi je passais les deux prochains mois à traîner en Europe tous seul.

Pendant que j'étais assis devant ma porte d'embarquement, en écoutant mon iPod et attendant de monter à bord de l'avion, je pensais à quel point j'étais chanceux de ne pas avoir à passer l'été dans les Hamptons avec le reste de ma prétentieuse famille. Même si mes parents aient été un peu frivoles, ils viennent de familles riches et influentes, ce qui a toujours travaillé à mon avantage. Quand Jasper et moi, avons été attrapés «empruntant» un bateau du club local de yatch, l'été dernier, tout a été pardonné parce que mon grand-père était un membre permanent et de langue date. Quand il était temps de choisir finalement une université, je suis allé à l'encontre de la tradition et j'ai sélectionné le programme de musique à l'université de New York. Mon grand-père a continué à insister et il me renierait parce que je n'allais pas à Yale, où les neuf dernier Cullen avaient obtenus un diplôme et mon plus vieux frère Emmett y était actuellement étudiant. J'étais le mouton noir de ma famille et je m'y prélassais.

Donc, je suis assit ici, en attendant patiemment mon vol pour Londres afin que je puisse encore embarrasser ma famille, en faisant un périple à travers l'Europe et restant dans des foyers d'étudiants ou sur des bancs de parc au lieu des hôtels cinq étoiles de mon père, je veux dire Carlisle, où il avait essayé de réserver pour moi. J'ai commencé à parcourir la salle d'attente pour voir qui d'autre montait sur notre vol transatlantique. Quelques habituelles hommes d'affaires , un groupe de dame plus âgées en excursion et un jeune couple qui ne pouvait pas garder leurs mains à distance l'un de l'autre, j'en déduisais donc qu'ils étaient probablement des jeunes mariées. À quelques sièges plus bas de leurs partie de tripotage est assis une très jolie fille, qui avait probablement environ mon âge. Ses longs cheveux bruns ont été tirés dans une queue de cheval, et ses yeux étaient fermées pendant qu'elle bougeait sa tête doucement au rythme de sa musique. Je l'ai observé avec une curiosité morbide. Elle tapotais ses doigts le long de son genou au battement de sa musique et elle levait souvent le bras et se tortillait les cheveux tombant de sa queue de cheval. Elle était définitivement mignonne.

J'ai saisi mon sac et je me suis déplacé afin que je sois assis dans la même rangés de chaise qu'elle. J'ai pensé à la façon de l'approcher. Je pourrais juste dire bonjour, ou l'interroger à propos de sa musique, mais cela semblait vraiment boiteux. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème à parler aux filles avant, mais là il semble y avoir quelque chose de différent avec elle. J'ai positionné de travers ma chaise et lui fait face, attendant de voir si elle me remarquerait, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Ses yeux restaient fermés et elle commençait à murmurer les mots à la chanson qu'elle écoutait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Presque vingt minutes plus tard, ils ont commencé à monter à bord de notre avion, mais la jolie brune ne bougeait toujours pas. Je l'ai tapoté légèrement sur l'épaule et ses yeux se sont ouverts et sont devenus très larges quand elle m'a vu me tenir devant elle.

«Ils embarquent maintenant», ai-je dit nerveusement pendant que je regardais fixement dans ses yeux bruns foncés comme s'ils détenaient toutes les réponses sur les petits mystères de la vie.

«Oh, merci»,m'a-t-elle dit joyeusement tandis qu'elle rougissait d'une belle nuance de roses. Elle a alors commençait à ramasser ses affaires et s'alignait pour monter sur notre vol. mon esprit travaillait à une vitesse ahurissante et j'essayais de comprendre comment je pourrais parler un peu avec elle. Sa voix ressemblait à celui d'un ange et nous avions un long vol à Heathrow. le fait de lui parler pendant un moment rendrait certainement tout plus supportable.

Quand j'ai pris ma place en première classe, je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière, et j'ai remarquais qu'elle étais assise à côté d'un homme gros qui avait l'air plus vieux, en sueur dans une chemise de golf rouge brillant. J'ai saisi le bras de la première hôtesse de l'air que j'ai pu trouvé et lui ai demandé si elle serait disposé à voir si cet homme changerait de place avec moi. Elle a acquiescé de la tête vers moi avec plaisir et elle allait lui parler. Je l'ai observé béatement pendant qu'il ramassait ses affaires et qu'il venait jusqu'à mon siège. «Merci» ai-je dit au monsieur, pendant qu'il attendait que je finisse de me déplacer. j'étais finalement heureux que Carlisle m'ait forcé à acheter la place en première classe, au lieu de la voiture comme je l'avait exigé. J'ai traversé le couloir de l'avion, j'ai poussé mon sac sous la chaise et je me suis assis à coté de la belle créature qui me regardait, et dont l'expression faciale était celle de la curiosité.

« Je suis Edward. Edward Cullen, » ai-je dit pendant que je lui tendait ma main poliment.

«Bella», elle ma répondu brusquement alors qu'elle saisissait son iPod.

«Tu doit attendre que l'avion décolle avant que tu puisse écouter ton iPod» ai-je dit avec confiance, avant de réaliser que je ressemblais à un parent. «en fin c'est ce que j'ai entendu?» ai-je dit, essayant de me corriger pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot. « où tu va?»

«je vais en Inde. Où pense-tu que je vais?» elle répondait tandis que ces mots dégoulinaient de sarcasme. Elle était un peu irascible, et j'appréciais tout à fait le badinage que je créais entre nous.

«j'ai entendus dire que c'est agréable, là-bas. Les singes et les vaches bordent les rues. Très propre,» ai-je dit de façon satisfaite, en espérant que je pourrais obtenir son attention pour plus que quelques minutes enjouées. À la place, elle a roulé des yeux et a sourit légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu a laissé la première classe pour venir t'assoir près de moi ? »elle m'a demandé, semblant être légèrement contrariée.

«Pourquoi pas ? j'étais assis seul, tu étais assise avec la mascotte de kool-Aid et tu paraissait mal à l'aise, donc j'ai échangé nos places . Est-ce que tu est en colère contre moi?» Je ne pouvais pas dire par son expression actuelle si elle été contrarier ou non. Elle était certainement une fille intéressante, je lui donnerais cela. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour lire les gens, mais Bella était une toute autre histoire. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa jolie petite tête.

«C'est parfait. Je vais juste te faire savoir que si tu commence à me harceler quand nous descendront de l'avion, je vais appeler Scotland Yard.» J'ai juste ri de sa menace amusante.

« Scotland Yard, vraiment Bella? Dit juste la police. Je crois que Scotland Yard à probablement des choses plus importantes à faire que de pourchassait un homme de dix-neuf ans du Massachusetts qui a parlait à une fille dans un avion. Que dirais-tu aussi d'appeler Interpol? Ou l'O.N.U. Cela doit être un vrai crime de guerre?» Je riais beaucoup pendant que je regardais son air renfrogné se transformer en un sourire. Elle m'avait finalement trouvé drôle.

«OK,eh bien, pas Scotland Yard alors, mais j'appellerais certainement la police si tu te montrai à mon foyer d'étudiants ou n'importe où d'autre où j'irai.» a-t-elle répondu honnêtement.

Ma tête a commencé à chanceler à ses mots. Elle restait dans un foyer d'étudiants, juste comme moi. Peut-être même le même foyer si j'avais de la chance.

«Alors qu'est ce qui t'apporte à Londres quand même?»

«C'est juste un arrêt rapide pour moi en fait. Je suis là pendant deux jours avant que je ne voyage pour paris et commence à utiliser mon laisser-passer Euro rail. Je voyage à travers l'Europe pendants les deux prochains mois avant que je parte à l'université en septembre.» C'est juste devenu mon jour chanceux. Cette fille attirante faisait exactement la même chose que moi pendant les neuf semaines suivantes. Je devrais trouver une excuse pour la rencontrer encore tandis qu'elle est à Londres. J'ai senti ce besoin résolu de la voir de nouveau après ce vol.

Il semble qu'elle va peut être avoir besoin d' appeler Scotland Yard après tout.

* * *

Tout d'abord, Je tien à préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette Fiction. Il s'agit d'une traduction de «The American Girl» en Anglais écrit par Coldplaywhore. Bien sur les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Cette histoire est "Tout humain".

Ps: c'est mon premier essai alors soyez indulgent avec moi. LOL.


End file.
